


If You Had to Choose

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, F/F, Multi, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin owns and runs a cafe, and Gwaine and Arthur are two of his regular customers. Elena and Mithian are arguing over who he'd rather sleep with, so he chooses both. On the desk in his back office. While the cafe is open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Had to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Day #22- On the Desk

“So, out of curiosity, if you had to have sex with one of them, who would it be?” Mithian asked rather loudly.

“ _Mithian_!” Elena exclaimed, before covering her mouth and giggling.

“Yes, thanks Mithian, I’m pretty sure the entire cafe heard that,” said Merlin sarcastically. “I’m not going to have sex with either of them,” he added, speaking far more quietly than Mithian had done. “I don’t even know their names.”

“That doesn’t matter,” said Mithian, with a sidelong glance at a still-giggling Elena. “I didn’t know _Elena’s_ name when I first slept with her.” Elena giggled louder still, slapping Mithian’s shoulder in mock anger.

“We’re supposed to be _working_ , you two,” Merlin hissed, as the blond man sitting against the back wall, one of the ones Mithian had been talking about, caught his eye. Mithian took a step forward, but Merlin put a hand on her arm, stopping her. “Oh, no. You are going nowhere _near_ him.”

“What, don’t you trust me?” Mithian asked.

“Nope.” And with that Merlin walked away, heading towards the table where the blond man was waiting.

“You took your time,” he said, annoyed.

“Sorry about that,” said Merlin quickly. “My waitresses like to tease me incessantly. If I hadn’t known both of them for so long I would’ve fired them by now.”

The blond man looked away from Merlin, to where Mithian and Elena were now standing behind the coffee machine. “Maybe you should do that,” he suggested. “Because I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want them to be holding hands instead of actually making coffee.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Merlin agreed, and then he sighed. “Would you like me to talk to them?”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” said the man. “Just bring me another coffee, and make sure it’s still hot when it gets here.”

“Of course,” said Merlin, quickly hurrying away. When he passed by Mithian and Elena again, dropping off the man’s order, he whispered in a low voice, “You two are so dead.”

Merlin returned to his office in the back, closing the door behind him and sighing heavily. He couldn't deny that he found the man attractive. There was just something about him... something that made him think sometimes that Mithian and Elena were right, and that Merlin _would_ enjoy sex with that man. Not that he would ever do it.

Hearing renewed giggles from Mithian and Elena, Merlin cracked his office door open slightly. The blond man had his coffee, but now there was another man, one with long brown hair and more rugged good looks, sitting at the table beside him. This was the other man the two women had been talking about. Mithian and Elena had been trying to make Merlin choose which of the two men he'd rather sleep with ever since they'd first come into the cafe nearly a month ago. Merlin still had not given them an answer.

Mithian and Elena didn't need to know it was because he wanted to have sex with _both_ men.

Merlin came out of the back room, very relieved to find that the blond man was drinking his coffee in peace. He looked at Mithian and Elena, who were working for once but kept casting sidelong glances at the two men.

"His name is Arthur," said Elena when she caught sight of Merlin. "The blond one, I mean."

"You weren't annoying him, were you?" Merlin asked worriedly. He told himself that it was because Arthur was a regular, and one of his best customers. _Not_ because Merlin really did want to sleep with him.

"Of course not," said Elena. "I heard the long-haired guy greet him when he sat down. Apparently they know each other. Play footy together or something."

"They know each other but aren't sitting together?" said Merlin, confused. "Why not?"

"Ooh, so you _are_ interested in them, then," said Mithian, nudging Merlin with her elbow.

"No I'm not," said Merlin quickly, but he was blushing to the tips of his rather large ears. The two girls didn't bother to hide their smiles.

"Why did I ever invite _both_ of you to my birthday party that year?" Merlin sighed. "Then you never would've met and had sex in my spare room, and you wouldn't be here now asking me to pick out of two strangers which one I'd rather have sex with."

"You love us," said Mithian. "But if _I_ were you, I'd pick the blond one. You know I'm a sucker for a good-looking blond."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Including sex as soon as we get home tonight," said Elena. "But _I_ think Merlin should go for the one with the long brown hair and the charming smile. He is so much more my type."

"You two are absolutely impossible to deal with sometimes," Merlin sighed. "And no, you are _not_ serving him," he added, holding out a hand to stop Elena from stepping past him. "I know the type of things you'll say to him. _I'm_ going." And Merlin walked away, very studiously avoiding listening to Mithian and Elena's calls after him.

"I was wondering when you would show up," said the long-haired man with a smile, when Merlin reached his table. The man had flirted with Merlin since he'd first started coming to the cafe, which Merlin was certain had started Mithian and Elena's 'discussion' about which one of the two men Merlin should sleep with. They'd both started coming on the same day, Arthur and the other man, independently of each other, always sitting at the same tables. Even if they did know each other, as Elena had said, they never talked to each other except to say hello.

Until today.

"I don't think he'd particularly like you annoying him, Gwaine," said Arthur without looking at either of them.

 _Gwaine._ That was his name. "I think that's for tall, dark and handsome here to decide," he said, locking eyes with Merlin, refusing to look away.

Merlin chanced a quick glance over at Mithian and Elena, but a sudden rush of customers meant that they weren't paying him any attention. _Screw it_ , Merlin decided. He looked back, this time looking at Arthur until the man had no choice but to look at him. "I like it," Merlin admitted. Merlin saw Gwaine grin out of the corner of his eye. Arthur was still, hand gripping his coffee cup a little too tight, as if trying to decide on something.

"Tell me, Merlin," he said finally. " _Why_ do those two girls keep looking us Gwaine and I and giggling?"

Now it was Merlin's turn to freeze, too scared to look back at Mithian and Elena. "They're not looking _now_ ," Arthur said. "They're too busy. Just answer the question."

"They're, uh... they're trying to make me choose which one of you two I'd rather have sex with, if I had the chance. They've been doing it since you both first started coming here," Merlin admitted, blushing right to the tips of his ears again.

"And? Who would you choose?" Gwaine asked, a small smirk on his face.

Merlin was silent, looking between Arthur and Gwaine, _certain_ that this was a trick.

Arthur set down his coffee. Merlin could tell, whatever he'd been wrestling with, he'd made his decision. "Tell me, Merlin."

"Both of you," Merlin admitted. He looked away, intending to walk back to his voice, perhaps repeatedly slam his head into the desk, but he felt a hand close around his wrist. Looking back he saw Gwaine, but Arthur was watching him too.

"Don't leave," said Gwaine. "Unless you plan on taking us with you."

"Is this a set up?" Merlin asked. "You didn't come in... _planning_ this, did you?"

"No," said Arthur, and Merlin believed him. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to do it now."

Merlin glanced back at Mithian and Elena again, but they were not paying him any attention. "Come with me," he said. Without looking back, Merlin headed back to his office, knowing without looking that Gwaine and Arthur followed.

As soon as the door closed and locked behind them, Gwaine was on Merlin, lips rough and aggressive and _wanting_ on Merlin's own lips. His tongue pushed its way inside, fighting past the moan that escaped Merlin's mouth.

"Hush," Arthur whispered, a hand on Merlin's hip, one working its way under Merlin's shirt, touching everywhere he could reach. He walked Merlin forward until he was bent over his own desk, shivering with want, desire flooding him and pooling in his groin. "We don't want anyone to hear us, do we?"

Merlin shook his head, pressing back into Arthur, seeking more, feeling how _hard_ Arthur already was. "You are needy, Merlin," he said, breath hot on Merlin's ear, hands all over and removing clothes. Gwaine climbed onto the desk, still grinning, bucking up against Merlin, moving as Merlin moved. Gwaine was _enjoying_ this.

"I haven't had sex in four months, give me a break," Merlin muttered, his own hands gripping Gwaine closer, trying to make him _move_ even faster, with a thigh in between Merlin's leg and pressing against his cock, again and again and _again_. "Ngh..." He tried to stifle his groan, biting his lip.

"You... you got anything?" Arthur asked.

"Bottom drawer," Merlin gasped out, rutting against Gwaine, his breath ragged. If Arthur didn't get a move on, he would come just from this.

He let out a cry, fingers _digging_ into Gwaine, enough to leave a mark, as Arthur coated his own fingers in oil, pushing one past Merlin's puckered entrance. Merlin tensed, muscles clenching, trying to push Arthur out bit holding him in at the same time. " _God..."_

"You are desperate, aren't you Merlin?" Arthur whispered in his ear as he moved his finger, stretching, seeking...

 _Finding_. Merlin bucked his hips _hard_ as Arthur's finger found _that spot_ inside of him, and this time he couldn't help but cry out. Gwaine's lips claimed his own, stifling Merlin's noises as he came, coating Gwaine's pants in white, sticky fluid. Merlin stilled, but Arthur held him close, letting Merlin relax against his chest.

"I have something that can clean that up," Merlin murmured, blindly gesturing towards Gwaine. "Or a spare pair of trousers, I think."

"It's no problem," Gwaine muttered, still grinning. "Your a good kisser, Merlin."

"I only wish that had lasted longer," Merlin said, in a tired voice. "Told you it had been a while."

"There can be more where that came from," said Arthur, and Merlin turned his head to look at him. "If you want it, that is."

"I... I would," Merlin admitted. "Very much."

When the three of them fell silent, they could hear someone crying out from the cafe beyond. "Merlin! Merlin, we need your help out here!"

 _Shit_. "Mithian and Elena," he said. "What if they heard us?"

"I'm sure they didn't," said Arthur. "Something  tells me you were holding back a little."

"I'll make sure they didn't know you were here," said Merlin. "Don't really want my customers to know the owner is fucking customers in his office."

"We'll sneak out when no one is looking," Gwaine promised.

Merlin had his hand on the door when Arthur called out, "Merlin? We'll be back tomorrow." He pressed his money into Merlin's hand, and then Merlin was gone.

When Merlin came back out, he found Mithian and Elena absolutely slammed with coffee orders. "Here's that blond guy's money," he said, putting it in the till. "Sorry. Had business to do out the back."

"Both those guys have left," said Elena. "The long-haired one didn't even get anything."

"We have _work_ , you two," Merlin said. "That is not work."

"Can you just answer us, Merlin?" said Mithian, with a grin. "Which one, if you had to pick?"

Merlin hesitated, biting his lip, before looking his two friends in the eye. "Both of them," he said, before turning away to face a waiting customer, leaving Mithian and Elena staring.


End file.
